Ayanami/Relationships
Ayanami is the primary antagonist in the anime and manga series'' 07-Ghost. He is the leader of the infamous Black Hawks, a Warsfeil and a military strategist. He has held the post of the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff for several years after the Raggs War, and after he drowned Marshal Oak, rose to become Field Marshal. It appears that he is widely known and respected throughout the Barsburg Empire for his accomplishments, despite his relatively young age, usually being greeted with salutes by his inferiors when they see him, but because he is a Wasfeil, many soldiers talk about him negatively behind his back or are afraid of him. He is directly or indirectly responsible for many of the turmoils that Teito has suffered in his life including the death of Mikage and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's father. Ayanami seeks the Eye of Mikhail and has been shown to be targeting the Seven Ghosts, particularly Zehel as the scythe that Zehel is wielding actually belongs to Verloren, Ayanami's soul. He is revealed to be the reincarnation of Verloren later in the story, and is trying to regain his original ageless and powerful body (Verloren's Body) by unlocking Pandora's Box. In chapter 90 of the manga, he reveals to Teito that he is in fact Teito's paternal uncle, being the youngest of Teito's paternal grandparents' three sons. Subordinates Despite his cold demeanor, Ayanami has shown kindness towards his fellow Black Hawks, despite trying to keep relationships professional (possibly as a result of Yukikaze's death). Ayanami was shown to appreciate his subordinates and he brings treats for his subordinates in his own luggage, but brings nothing but work for himself.Drama CD 1, the love letter that God receives He will also try his best to protect them from harm, and will risk his own safety to help them if he feels the situation has become too dangerous for them.Shown in: Episode 19; when Kuroyuri was fighting Castor, Ayanami refused to abandon him/her even when he was in great pain. Kapitel 19, when he was willing to be the one who Mikhail attacked instead of Haruse. Episode 25, when he put himself in the line of fire to buy his subordinates some time to escape. Hyuuga Out of all the present Black Hawk members Ayanami interacts with Hyuuga the most. They are both two of the earliest members of the Black Hawks, and they both fought in the Raggs War. This, along with the fact that Hyuuga and Ayanami were classmates at a military school, means they have known each other for around two decades. However, because of their conflicting personalities, Ayanami and Hyuuga are often at odds with each other. Ayanami has been shown to dislike Hyuuga's laziness and familiarity with him,In the official character correlation chart, Ayanami thinks Hyuuga is "too frivolous". but despite Hyuuga's rebellious side, Ayanami trusts Hyuuga in the sense that he will give Hyuuga an answer when asked why he does something. Hyuuga is the Black Hawk that seems most involved in Ayanami's plans, and Hyuuga is usually the first, or in some cases the only Black Hawk Ayanami reveals certain details to, such as Teito's royal blood, and the death of Marshal Oak. Ayanami also has complete faith that Hyuuga will defend him. He relies on Hyuuga to a certain extent, since sometimes he is not afraid to show weakness to him as he is the other Black Hawks, for example, after he has lost a part of his body in a fight with Castor, he let Hyuuga hold him and carry him to the regeneration tank. In the drama CD, Ayanami somehow softens and lets his guard down when Hyuuga mentions Yukikaze and tries to cheer Ayanami up. Ayanami tries to establish emotional boundaries between himself and Hyuuga, and tries to remind his subordinate that he is his boss. However, Ayanami has addressed Hyuuga as an equal on one occasion.The first drama CD, Ayanami asks Hyuuga to join him in a drink on Yukikaze's behalf. Although Ayanami largely behaves indifferent towards Hyuuga, he has been shown to care for Hyuuga. When Hyuuga has recovered from a serious blow to the chest, Ayanami strikes him with his sword, which Hyuuga dodges, and Ayanami points out that Hyuuga's reactions are slow. Hyuuga then teases Ayanami, saying that he is worried about him, to which an annoyed Ayanami tells Hyuuga to die. Hyuuga is able to get away without punishment for offenses that would have cost other soldiers their lives - using 'tan' to address Ayanami. (However, the pilot chapter Begleiter reveals that actually Ayanami does not like it when Hyuuga addresses him in such a way, so it is possible that Ayanami has tried to punish Hyuuga in the beginning, just that he has given up later, because punishment won't stop Hyuuga from calling him "Aya-tan".) As for why Hyuuga is not killed for that, possible reasons are that Ayanami doesn't want to lose a strong and loyal subordinate or a good friend. Later in the series, Ayanami takes over Hyuuga's body, in order to fight the traitor Katsuragi and spare Hyuuga from having to fight him (Katsuragi). However, eventually, Hyuuga himself fights Katsuragi, and lets himself be devoured by a darkness-eating flower seed Labrador gave him, sacrificing himself to protect Ayanami. Kuroyuri Ayanami's attitude towards Kuroyuri may be considered pampering. Kuroyuri is able to get away with many things that others would have been punished for, as he/she can blatantly sleep in meetings without being punished by Ayanami at all, a possible reason being that Ayanami is unwilling to harm a child as young as Kuroyuri, (although he's perfectly willing to attack a toddler even younger than Kuroyuri, such as Capella,) or he understands that Kuroyuri is tired since he/she has given half of his/her soul to Ayanami (in the manga, Haruse has mentioned that after Ayanami has used Kuroyuri's body, he/she will feel very tired). Ayanami can be seen as a father figure to Kuroyuri, as he has comforted him/her when he/she gets upset over things, e.g. when he/she sees Frau using Verloren's scythe and cries. Another example is when Haruse's soul is taken, Kuroyuri contemplates suicide till Ayanami berated him/her, telling him/her to live, if not for him then for Haruse. Kuroyuri is devoted and loyal to Ayanami, and also imagines Ayanami to be something of a Prince to him/her, as seen in a side story in the manga that when Haruse talks about a prince, Kuroyuri asks him "How can I kiss Ayanami-sama?". Katsuragi At first it appears that Ayanami distrusts Katsuragi, as he brings all the Black Hawks with him except Katsuragi for a secret mission, and Katsuragi works for Ogi as a spy, but later it is revealed that "Katsuragi" is a loyal subordinate to Ayanami (to the extent that he did a facial surgery in order to take the place of the real Katsuragi who has died) and for more than ten years he has pretended to work for Ogi to wait for an appropriate time to remove him. Katsuragi was revealed to be Landkarte, and is thus a traitor to Ayanami and the other Black Hawks. Ayanami no longer likes or trusts Katsuragi as a result. Konatsu Ayanami and Konatsu interact very little as Konatsu follows Ayanami's orders without question, giving Ayanami no reason to address him further. However it's shown in the Drama CD that Ayanami approves of Konatsu's hard-working attitude, saying to Hyuuga that Konatsu is 'such an excellent and cherishable Begleiter'. As Konatsu was born without the powers of Warsfeil, he may be the only Black Hawk who has not given half of his soul to Ayanami. Ayanami has also defended Konatsu from Hyuuga's 'abuse' in one instance, when Hyuuga says that Konatsu should comply with his wishes simply because he's his begleiter. Ayanami refutes this, stating that only a superior who treats his subordinates with respect is worthy of such a privilege, and that Hyuuga isn't worthy of asking such a thing. Haruse Ayanami and Haruse talk little as Haruse follows Ayanami's orders without question. However, it is likely that Ayanami approves of Haruse, as seen in a chapter in the manga that Ayanami refers to Haruse as "my important subordinate". Ayanami was shown to value his subordinate's life, as during Haruse's battle against Mikhail, Ayanami demanded he (Haruse) switch places with him (Ayanami), which would endanger Ayanami. Even after Haruse has become a vegetable and cannot fight in battles, he is still found in Ayanami's aircraft when they go to Antwort for mission, and Ayanami asks an officer about Haruse's state, and restoring Haruse's soul was Ayanami's main motivation for attacking Castor. In the official doujinshi ''Supreme Sugar, Ayanami is reading all his subordinates' Christmas wishes, and he approves of only Haruse's wish. Shuri Oak Wakaba Oak forced Shuri onto Ayanami before they went to Antwort for war, possibly hoping Ayanami might be able to turn Shuri into a better soldier. Ayanami dislikes Shuri, and was very annoyed upon hearing that Shuri was his new Begleiter, as Shuri is loud, arrogant and causes trouble when he begins to panic meaning Ayanami is forced to 'baby-sit' him rather than treat him like a subordinate. Another reason why Ayanami does not want Shuri in his care is that he distrusts his father, Marshal Oak. Suzunami Suzunami respects Ayanami. However, he becomes jealous when his twin brother Yukinami pays more attention to Ayanami or emulates Ayanami more than him. Begleiters Ayanami appears to have high expectations of his Begleiters, having them perform to a high degree and work hard. Ayanami also mentions to Shuri Oak that he expects his Begleiter to fight on the front line, hinting that his Begleiters must be skilled fighters. Ayanami tends to treat his begleiters with the same aloofness that he treats his other subordinates with. However, for all his distant behavior with them, Ayanami is also kind towards his Begleiters and compliments them when he feels they deserve it. Ayanami also believes in treating his begleiters with respect, if he feels they have earned it for complying with his wishes. Yukinami Yukinami appears in the pilot chapter Begleiter as a cadet Begleiter assigned under Ayanami's supervision. At first Ayanami is cold towards him and strict when dealing with him, thinking him a nuisance and said to Hyuuga Yukinami was useless. However, at the end of the omake he expresses that he actually approves of Yukinami's performance, and they become closer, Hyuuga saying Ayanami 'found another marriage partner'. Another four-panel omake from Supreme Sugar 1 shows that Ayanami is Yukinami's role model, as he has Ayanami's photos in his notebook. In the finalized series, Yukinami's loyalty to Ayanami remains, but he appears to be somewhat less willing to attack Teito on Ayanami's orders than his twin brother Suzunami. During the Hawkzile Race, Suzunami does not hesitate to attack Teito, but Yukinami does, and looks uncertain. Yukikaze Yukikaze was Ayanami's original (and presumably the first) Begleiter. According to the pilot chapter Begleiter, Yukikaze died defending Ayanami. They were close and his death took its toll on Ayanami emotionally (as Ayanami said in the drama that he felt his time had stopped since Yukikaze left him). It is possible that Ayanami may not have been so expressionless before Yukikaze's death. In the first 07-Ghost drama CD "The Love Letter which God Receives", Ayanami visits Yikikaze's grave and shows a gentle side that he doesn't show to other Black Hawks. According to Hyuuga, Yukikaze would smile when he saw Ayanami act in a stubborn way. It seems that Ayanami still cannot forgive himself for failing to protect Yukikaze, as even though Yukikaze has been dead for more than ten years, he still doesn't want to develop a close relationship with another Begleiter. It is possible that Ayanami's and Yukikaze's relationship had romantic undertones, as not only were they 'practically married' (according to Hyuuga), Ayanami has also said that Yukikaze is "the only Begleiter I have loved", and that he loved when it was just the two of them. Superiors Miroku Barsburg Ayanami was shown with Miroku during the Raggs War, suggesting that he has been Ayanami's superior for at least 10 years. The two of them share a common goal, The official character correlation chart says Ayanami and Miroku "have the same goals".and Miroku initially entrusts Ayanami with several highly clandestine missions. Ayanami is always polite and respectful when speaking to Miroku; always using honorific language ("Miroku-sama") to address him. This respect is genuine, as Ayanami still uses respectful language even when thinking to himself or otherwise not in Miroku's presence. He is grateful towards Miroku.In the manga, Ayanami says he still owes Miroku for his help. Ayanami initially thought very highly of Miroku, as when Miroku complimented him it was enough to make Ayanami smile brightly- something he does very rarely.Kapitel 28 page 20. As they both operate outside military regulations, there is a mutual comradeship between the two; where both parties are aware the other is breaking rules- yet do not inform higher authorities and have them arrested, or use it against them.Ayanami was annoyed at Miroku withholding information, and said he would be severely punished for doing so, yet did not tell any other officers of Miroku's offences. Ayanami did have a deep trust of Miroku, as he followed his orders without questioning his motives.In Kapitel 28 it is shown that Ayanami ordered one of his subordinates to give Teito Kreuz's pass because Miroku told he to, and he did not know why Miroku wanted Teito to have Kreuz's pass. After Ayanami discovered Miroku had been withholding information from him,Miroku did not tell Ayanami that he has been hiding the last heir to the Raggs Kingdom and the Eye of Mikhail from the Barsburg Army till much later. his thoughts on Miroku changed. Ayanami was annoyed that Miroku did not trust him. He is suspicious of Miroku's motives, and does not seem to trust him completely. Following Wakaba's death, Miroku is convinced he is Ayanami's next target, but it is yet unknown if Ayanami really plans to kill Miroku. However, it seems highly possible.Considering that at this point Ayanami has already eliminated four other high-ranking members of the military in his quest to gain more influence in the use of the Eyes of Mikhail and Raphael, and eliminating Miroku, the Chairman, would grant Ayanami even more control than before, as Ayanami would be promoted to the rank of Chairman if Miroku dies. Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg Ayanami and the Barsburg emperor have not been shown directly interacting so far, but Ayanami appears to be loyal and respectful to Wolfram, unquestioningly obeying his orders. Wakaba Oak On the surface, Ayanami appeared to respect the field marshal, as he talked with him politely. However, when Ayanami is with his close subordinates, he refers to Wakaba as "Oak", showing that he does not respect him as much as he appeared to. Ayanami regarded the field marshal as an obstacle,In Kapitel 75, it is revealed that Verloren killed Wakaba Oak because the former wanted to take the post of Barsburg Army's field marshal (as the field marshal has the right to decide how the Eyes should be used). Ayanami killed Marshal Oak almost as soon as he captured Teito Klein, meaning that the Marshal didn't have a chance to give an order as to how to deal with the host of Mikhail's Eye. Since Wakaba holds the view that the army should kill the host, it is possible that Ayanami struck first by killing the field marshal to prevent him from killing Teito Klein. and used the half of Fest's powers he had managed to devour earlier in the series to kill Wakaba. Later, he made use of Wakaba's death to enter the Oak House, a God House, and find Relikt. Enemies Mikhail From the beginning, Ayanami has shown determination to obtain the Eye of Mikhail for the sake of the Barsburg Empire. However, his relationship with Mikhail himself is a different matter. While the two do not have much direct interaction, it is probable that he hates Mikhail, as Mikhail, being an archangel allied with the Seven Ghosts, always stands in Ayanami's way. Ayanami refers to Mikhail as 'an unmanageable person' and 'that angel'. Mikhail has shown that the dislike is mutual, as he once attacked Ayanami upon seeing him in Teito's subconscious. During the military's attempts to brainwash the archangel, Ayanami successfully managed to put Mikhail under his control by threatening to send hurtful memories to Teito.Kapitel 79 However, both Mikhail and Teito eventually managed to overcome the brainwashing when the sight of Frau resulted in the return of Teito's memories. As Verloren, it is likely that Ayanami has known Mikhail for a very long time, both of them being gods. Raphael As Raphael seals Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael and, like Mikhail, is allied with the Seven Ghosts, it is likely that Verloren hates Raphael as much as he hates the Ghosts, and Ayanami has injured Raphael's beloved master, Ouka. As Verloren, Ayanami has probably known Raphael for a very long time, both of them being gods. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) Ayanami doesn't seem to care for Ouka, as he coldly told her that she cannot win against him because she is a replica, and threw her into a wall with such force that several cracks formed in the wall from the impact, showing that he is not above using violence against her. Mikage Celestine Ayanami killed Mikage for refusing to bring Teito back to the Barsburg military, and to goad Teito into taking revenge against him (Ayanami). In manga chapter 8, Ayanami tells Hyuuga that he killed Mikage so that Teito would come to him. However, Mikage does not seem to resent Ayanami. Some of Mikage's last words to Teito are imploring him not to take revenge against the military. King Antwort Ayanami and the last king of Antwort are distantly related, Ayanami being a brother of King Antwort's son-in-law. However, neither Ayanami nor King Antwort openly acknowledged that they are kin. King Antwort clearly disliked Ayanami, and Ayanami killed him when he (King Antwort) insulted the Raggs royal family. With people from Verloren's past Verloren himself Despite the fact that Ayanami is the current reincarnation of Verloren, Verloren does not seem to be very concerned about Ayanami's wishes and well-being. When Verloren is controlling Ayanami, Ayanami behaves more impulsively than usual, such as when he attacked Profe/Labrador in a fit of rage, something Ayanami would never have done in his right mind. Hyuuga has also mentioned that Ayanami is unable to sleep at night due to the effect of Verloren's insanity on Ayanami's mind. Eve Verloren's relationship with Eve is still unclear but many fans deduced Verloren has fallen for her, since he was learning to comprehend human feelings as he carried out his duty in the human world.Verloren says: "It is not breaking any rule, it's just that I experienced many of human's feelings when I'm at the human world". Back in Heaven, Verloren was shown wanting to reach her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her offManga chapter 52.. Whether or not he was Eve's murderer, Verloren's driving force behind regaining his physical body was for the reason of finding Eve's soul. "After I regain my body, I will definitely find you back.." Even after a thousand years have passed, Ayanami, the current reincarnation of Verloren, still wants to find Eve after regaining his memories as Verloren, and shows no interest in any other woman. Eve's death was also the reason for Verloren's descent into madness. Verloren screamed in madness while searching for Eve's soul, ignoring the consequences his presence would have on human souls, and screaming "Where is it? Where? It definitely fell to this world. Where? That Chief of Heaven, he set me up!" Frau Ayanami hates Frau for being a "replica", being an obstacle towards his ultimate goal of regaining his body, and wielding Verloren's scythe. Ayanami has warned Frau that the scythe wants to be with its true master and will soon return to him. In one drama CD, set after the final episode of the anime, Ayanami scathingly calls Frau a "fool" and a "peasant," and steals one of Frau's lines which he was scripted to say, much to Frau's irritation. Chief of Heaven It seems that Verloren started to hate the Chief when the latter accused him of killing Eve and sent the Seven Ghosts to punish him. Even after a thousand years, Verloren still seems to hate the Chief (e.g. in episode 19, he smiled at Castor mockingly, saying "There is no God in this world"). Ayanami has also said that he prays for the "death of God". Profe As compared to his attitude towards Frau/Zehel and Castor/Fest, Ayanami/Verloren seems to like Labrador/Profe somewhat more, calling him 'beautiful Profe', and retreating after an attack in an attempt to capture Teito and bring him back to the military instead of harming Labrador/Profe (anime episode 20). However, Verloren also did not hesitate to attack Labrador/Profe when the latter prophesied that he (Verloren) would not be able to hold Eve in his arms again, suggesting that though Verloren may be biased in favour of Profe, this bias is still limited. As with the other Ghosts, Verloren wants to devour Profe so that he (Verloren) can regain all of his original powers. Raggs Family Ayanami makes very little, if any, mention of his affiliation with the Raggs family until Kapitel 90. Despite the fact that he doesn't mention his Raggs bloodline to anyone, he is shown to care for his family, becoming offended when others insult them. When King Antwort calls Ayanami a "Barsburg dog," Ayanami barely reacts to the insult. However, when King Antwort calls Ayanami a 'low-born Warsfeil', Ayanami attacks and decapitates him. He is the younger sibling of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Fea Kreuz, making him Teito's biological uncle. According to Millea Klein, one of his sisters-in-law and Teito's mother, Ayanami was deeply loved by his family, but died of unknown causes during childhood. Teito Klein Ayanami is Teito's paternal uncle, although they aren't particularly close. They have a rather complicated relationship, having a strong mutual dislike, yet also occasionally showing affection and respect to each other. In the drama CD Teito & Ayanami's battle in which they reveal their secrets, they talk politely to each other and even laugh together. After Teito is brainwashed, they get along well. In a drama CD track entitled 'Escape', Ayanami says to Teito: 'You and I cannot live without each other.' and Frau said that Ayanami was making a 'love call'. Ayanami considers Teito his enemy and an obstacle to Pandora's Box. After Teito's perceived theft of the Eye of Mikhail, Ayanami saw it as a challenge to the Barsburg Empire, and sought to kill him himself.In Kapitel 39.1, Ayanami says if Teito does eventually "fall into darkness," then it will be by Ayanami's own hands. He has done many things to make Teito physically and emotionally suffer, and made several attempts on his life. On a few occasions, Ayanami has displayed a sadistic attitude towards Teito. In maanga chapter 39.1, he invaded Teito's personal space and mocked him, saying that he will steal what's precious to Teito from him. In manga chapter 91, Teito remembers that Ayanami revealed his (Ayanami's) Raggs heritage for "entertainment" purposes. Ayanami has also declared that he will fill Teito's soul with despair. He generally exhibits a low opinion of Teito, calling him "slow" and "weak", and using a derogatory form of "you" when addressing him, despite his (Ayanami's) normally polite nature.Ayanami uses "貴様" when speaking to Teito, and says Teito's name without an honorfic. However, it is implied that Ayanami also has some respect for Teito's skills.In Kapitel 4, Ayanami mentions to Katsuragi that he only has to work as his unofficial begleiter until they capture Teito. After discovering Teito is Pandora's Box, Ayanami's behaviour towards Teito changed. He became reluctant to seriously harm him, and only fought defensively- possibly for fear of damaging Pandora's box.In kapitel 80, Ayanami himself said the reason he is kind towards Teito is because he wants to take care of Pandora’s Box. He became increasingly protective of him,In Kapitel 74, Karu says Ayanami's attachment to Teito is "very strong," and implies that the main reason Ayanami killed Wakaba Oak was to protect Teito. and killed General Oak, who sought to kill the wielder of the Eye of Mikhail, as killing Teito would also destroy Pandora's box. Kapitel 80 During Teito's time in the Black Hawks, Ayanami shows kindness to Teito several times,In Kapitel 80, after Teito fell asleep in front of his office door, Ayanami carried him to the waiting room and put him on the couch so he wouldn't be uncomfortable and covers Teito with his coat so he won't be cold while he slept. In Kapitel 78, after putting Teito to sleep using his new collar, (which Ayanami is the master of,) Ayanami shows concern when Teito doesn't wake up for over twelve hours, and waits in Teito’s hospital room. In Kapitel 78, Ayanami gently pats Teito’s head in an attempt to comfort him after Teito explains what his “great nightmare” was about. and demonstrates concern for his (Teito's) health.In Kapitel 71, after kidnapping Teito from Frau, during which Teito was knocked unconscious and sustained several injuries, Ayanami takes Teito to a hospital to have his injuries treated. In Kapitel 80, rather than having Teito do desk work as he normally does, Ayanami has Teito rest in his room and cautions Teito to take care of himself. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Krom was Ayanami's oldest brother. According to Millea Klein, Krom was very loving towards Krowell. However, Ayanami later killed Krom during the Raggs war. Ayanami appears to have a great amount of respect for his brother, as he constantly refers to him as "the King of Raggs," showing that he respects his authority. Fea Kreuz Fea Kreuz was Ayanami's second older brother. Ayanami was enraged when he realized Kreuz protected Teito's memories about Pandora's Box, making it so that no one could view them. Verloren devoured Vertrag's fragment during the Raggs war. Millea Klein Millea is Ayanami's sister-in-law, as she was Krom's concubine. It was Millea who told Teito that Krowell was deeply loved by both Krom and Kreuz but died during childhood, showing that she knows about him. Ayanami may not know who she is, and the two probably have not interacted so far, but he apparently knows about her, as he spoke with Hyuuga about Teito's parentage. Whether Ayanami knows that Millea was, indirectly, one of the causes of the Raggs war, is unknown. Vanessa Antwort Vanessa is Ayanami's sister-in-law, as she was Krom's official wife through political marriage. Ayanami presumably knew about her as well, as he was shown speaking with her father, King Antwort, in Kapitel 26. Ayanami once commented to Hyuuga that Vanessa seemed to be 'a woman with a very violent temperament'. Others Pets Ayanami appears to have a great affinity for animals, as he has many pets.Shown in one of the omakes in Supreme sugar 03. Despite the fact that he hasn't been shown harming any of his pets, most of them are afraid of him: his fish become startled and catatonic with fear and float belly-up at the top of their tank; his rabbits huddle together in fear instead of eating; his iguana hides from him; his flamingo hides in a corner of its cage; and his python hides up on top of a large tree branch to keep away from him. Black Panthers Ayanami's black panthers appear in the Supreme Sugar dojinshi and the official manga, as well as the anime, as Ayanami's pets. Ayanami and his panthers have a mutual affection for each other. Unlike all his other pets, who cower with fear at Ayanami's presence, Ayanami's black panthers are very affectionate towards him whenever he comes to feed them, jumping up at him and licking his face. In return, Ayanami enjoys bringing his panthers with him on missions, and they are also seen once on his Ribidzile in the manga and anime.In Episode 09 Kor Ayanami, as Verloren's reincarnation, is able to control the Kor to do his bidding. It's implied that he uses the Kor to spy on the happenings in the church, showing that he can use them to gather information. The Kor often appear disguised in the form of hawks with sharp talons and beaks to make them more inconspicuous. Before his fall from grace, Verloren was often shown spending time with the Kor in Heaven. The Kor have been shown to respect him, referring to him as 'Verloren-sama'. Warsfeil The Warsfeil know that Ayanami is the reincarnation of their master, Verloren. Thus, like the Kor, they respect him, and also call him 'Verloren-sama'. References }} Category:Character subpages